


Christmas Ribbon

by thezonefic



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Complete, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to short sweaty sex, Neroon discovers the ancient human ritual of Christmas and gives the holiday a warrior caste spin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> First of my advent fics for the Marcus/Neroon list's 2nd annual Advent fic challenge. Written for this 2005 Advent challenge on the Marcus/Neroon List. It is an attempt also to write a slightly more humorous piece then the angst that really wanted to be written. Been a real bad week at my place………and well December 5 th is bittersweet for me these days anyway. So happy birthday, babe, I still miss you.
> 
> Firstly thanks to Third Charm for being the first ummmm victim, ahmmmm brave soul who looked over this fic and offered helpful advice. To KerorinSama who always toils so hard to make my fic look half decent many, many thanks. I tinker afterwards so any mistakes are all my fault. Any Minbari words are courtesy of Hightower’s dictionary.

Muttering the harshest warrior caste curses he could think of, Neroon threw down the red satin ribbon he’d been trying desperately to tie in the “correct fashion” for the last three hours, then jumped up to pace in the small room that was Marcus Cole’s quarters - now garishly decorated for Christmas.

 

“How in Valen’s name is one to tie this bedamned thing, if the thing will not cooperate?” he growled deep in his throat. “Marcus will be returning soon and his gift is not properly attired for presentation.”

 

Jumping around, he extended his Denn’bok quickly, assuming a fighting stance as the hatch to Marcus’ quarters opened unexpectedly. “Damn it, Neroon, aren’t you ready yet?” Michael Garibaldi exclaimed as he quickly entered. “Marcus is going to be here in about 10 minutes.”

 

“It is this bedamned ribbon, it will not cooperate and without it I cannot complete my preparations. Delenn insisted that a red ribbon was required; she said that this ribbon is extremely significant.” Neroon muttered as he easily returned his Denn’bok to the holder on his belt.

 

“Here, hand it over; I’ll tie for you. All you have to do, then, is slip it on the gift you’re planning to give him and tighten it enough to stay in place.” Garibaldi held out his hand for the ribbon that Neroon had thrown down on Marcus’ chair in disgust. Gratefully, Neroon handed over the hated ribbon, watching in amazement as the Security Chief deftly and swiftly tied the satin ribbon into the perfect bow.

 

Gratefully accepting the bow, Neroon bowed deeply. “I once told Sinclair that perhaps there was some small wisdom in letting your species survive. His handling of the incident when Entil’zha stole Branmer’s body, and now your assistance in my hour of need, has reinforced that thought.”

 

“Glad to have helped; now get on with it, Neroon,” Garibaldi began as he looked at his timepiece. “I’ll stall Marcus for you. 10 minutes be enough time for you to finish up?”

 

“That will be more then sufficient, Mr. Garibaldi. I do not require much time for my final preparations. It was only this ribbon that delayed me.”

 

“This Shan'fal ceremony - you sure that Marcus is going to like it? I mean Delenn wouldn’t say much and the Captain, well, he went a bright red and clammed up tighter than Londo’s liquor cabinet.”

 

“Oh, I assure you, Mr. Garibaldi, Marcus will especially enjoy the warrior caste version of the Shan'fal. You can say that this will make his Christmas, in a way that he has never celebrated it before. I must thank you again for all of your assistance in this matter. Not only myself but the entire warrior caste is grateful for the assistance that the command staff has rendered to me.”

 

Ushering Michael Garibaldi through the hatchway, Neroon once again engaged the locking mechanism as Garibaldi had earlier showed him. This way Marcus would be totally surprised at his presence in his quarters. Stripping swiftly, Neroon removed his heavy armor, placing it carefully on the single chair, his boots neatly lined up behind the chair and well out of the way. Removing his under-tunic, he draped it over one arm of the chair, then his trousers on the other arm. Picking up the soft satin ribbon, Neroon stroked a large calloused finger over the smoothness and easily passed it over his lengthening and rapidly filling cock. Moving his heavy ball sac so that the ribbon slid over it, the bow resting artfully against the base of his cock. Stroking himself slowly, tightening his fist on the upstroke, his calloused fingers rubbed precisely in that place just below the rounded cerulean head of his cock. Hips starting to thrust slowly in time with his hand stroking, his cock starting to drip pre-come, Neroon allowed his mind to open to the coming pleasure he and Marcus would share.

 

“Marcus,” he moaned, deliberately stopping his self-pleasure, knowing his cock would stay hard without further stimulation.

 

Gently tightening the ribbon to the correct fit, Neroon pulled out the bedding for the ceremonial pallet where he planned the highlight of the coming ceremony. Arranging the lit candles on the small table, he poured the ceremonial tea into small, jeweled goblets, and then settled himself to await the arrival of his mate.

 

 

Shaking his head in bemusement at Michael Garibaldi’s antics, Marcus made his way down the short hall to his quarters, the quiet of the late hour helping him begin the transition from harried resident Babylon 5 Anla'Shok to just plain Marcus Cole, the miner from Arista. “I’m going to maybe have to suggest to Entil’zha that she plan an evening with Susan, so that the Captain can fuck some sense into Mr. Garibaldi,” knowing full well that Delenn not only knew about the two men’s long standing buddy fucks but actively encouraged them. “He keeps going at this pace and Steven’s going to kill him when he ends up in MedLab.”

 

Entering his quarters, Marcus was thunderstruck by sight that greeted him, his quarters now totally different from the very plain little room he’d left that very morning. Candlelight lent a soft warm glow, while small groupings of silver, black and red decorations tinkled warmly. Directly by the still open hatchway stood a Lenash tree, its delicate branches decked out with red and black ribbons, lit by small silver temple lights.

 

“Welcome, Marcus Alexander, son of Neill and Magdalena , family of Cole, born on Arista. I, Neroon, son of Nerashon and Relenn, of the Star Riders clan, offer you honor for your religious caste holiday of Christmas. According to your clan’s Anglican sect I have selected these gifts as my offering to you,” Neroon intoned solemnly, still kneeing on the sleeping pallet he’d fashioned.

 

“Neroon ?” Marcus asked incredulously. “What’s going on? I thought that I wouldn’t see you for Valdar? Not that I’m not very happy to see you, but??????”

 

“I have come to offer you these gifts, my ma’fela, and to ask if you will partake with me in the ritual of Shan’fal,” Neroon replied as he gestured his beloved closer.

 

“Shan’fal? Neroon, you’re asking me to undergo the pleasure ritual with you?”

 

“Not only the pleasure ritual, ma’fela, but, in the warrior caste, it is the ancient way that warriors bond themselves. If you agree, and we pleasure each other in joy and love, we have only to inform the clan elders that we have bonded.”

 

“That’s all? The Captain and Delenn had to undergo something in the range of 30 rituals and the clan elders had to approve their bonding before they were considered married.”

 

“Ah, but Delenn is religious caste and Firewing clan; we warrior caste and Star Riders have pared away all but the most important of the rituals. Will you join with me, Marcus?” Neroon again offered, holding out the ceremonial cup that held the Senk'ai Duma juice, the red fruit that Minbari used in marriage ceremonies since before the time of Valen.

 

Bowing deeply to the Shai Alyt, Marcus moved further into his quarters, the hatchway closing slowly behind him. “I’d be honored, my ma’fela , to join with you. I love you, Neroon , and daily thank any divine beings that may still listen to me for your love. It seems fitting that I first approached you with a Minbari ritual, the Den’sha , that you blend your traditions and mine to bind us together.”

 

“Remove your clothing, beloved one, and come join me here, I have a final gift for you, and we will share the cup. After which we will explore one another’s pleasure centers. It will be my greatest joy and honor to end your chastity.”

 

Blushing brightly, as the dark eyed warrior watched his every move, Marcus removed his clothing, tidily folding each piece and placing them in the very chair that Neroon had placed his uniform; until he, too, was naked as the day he’d been born.

 

“Do not be ashamed of your form, my ma’fela . You are most pleasing to my eyes,” Neroon praised softly as Marcus hesitantly moved closer to where the warrior knelt awaiting him.

 

“Neroon , it’s just…” Marcus broke off.

 

“Marcus, I know.”

 

“You know?”

 

“I know, ma’fela , that you have remained chaste, that you are untouched. Your chastity honors me, and honors our binding. Now, come join me. After this night, there will be no secrets of the body between us. I will know what pleasures you and you will know what and how to pleasure me.”

 

Reaching Neroon’s side, Marcus settled in, mirroring his soon to be lover. Accepting the cup, he took the three ritual sips that he knew were required. He handed back the cup to Neroon , watching happily as the Shai Alyt took his own three ritual sips. Neroon turned slightly to place the cup on the small table by his side.

 

“I have one final gift for you, Marcus. I was told by Commander Ivanova that one special gift was required between lovers for Christmas, and Mr. Garibaldi insisted that it be tied with a red ribbon. So here, beloved, is my special gift for you,” Neroon said, rising slowly to his feet and displaying his body to his ma’fela , the bright red ribbon surrounding the large Minbari cock and balls, beckoning to Marcus.

 

“You tied a red ribbon around your cock and balls! Bloody hell, now that’s a Christmas present, Neroon ,” Marcus cried out as he jumped up into Neroon’s arms. “Now take me to bed; it’s time to get rid of this virginity of mine.”


End file.
